Network interface devices permit a subscriber to access a variety of information via a network. A passive optical network (PON), for example, can deliver voice, video and data among multiple network nodes, using a common optical fiber link. Passive optical splitters and combiners enable multiple network interface devices such as optical network terminals (ONTs), also referred to as optical network units (ONUs), to share the optical fiber link. Each network interface device terminates the optical fiber link for a residential or business subscriber, and is sometimes referred to as a subscriber premises node that delivers Fiber to the Premises (FTTP) services.
In some systems, a network interface device is connected with wiring to one or more subscriber devices in the subscriber premises, such as televisions, set-top boxes, telephones, computers, or network appliances, which ultimately receive the voice, video and data delivered via the PON. In this manner, the network interface device can support delivery of telephone, television and Internet services to subscriber devices in the subscriber premises.